Hellhound
by ScarfaceOne
Summary: With the balance of the world hanging only by a thread, the threat of war looming on the horizon, a dark crusade about to begin, will our unlikely hero step up and put an end to the threat, or will he fall to the might of the Black Legion.
1. Prologue

**HELLO THERE FELLOW READER**

 **ITS BEEN A LONG WHILE SINCE I REALLY DID SOMETHING RELATED TO ANY OF MY STORIES**

 **I DO HOPE YOU CAN STAY WITH ME DURING THIS ADVENTURE**

 **READ REVIEW ENJOY**

 **YOURS TRULY, SCARFACEONE**

* * *

In the aftermath of the last great war the traditional society as we knew it crumbled into chaos, the few places that remained largely unaffected are ruled by the iron fist of government funded special corps known as clans that were tasked with keeping law and order, located on the advantageous, geographically impregnable north. The south on the other hand is a lawless every individual for themselves, however there are few villages and towns which have tried to maintain any semblance to sovereignty, usually enforcing it through sheer display of power and force. As time passes these territorial skirmishes eventually died out and a few, albeit fragile nations appeared, and with them people willing to to give their lives and souls for what they call their home, both man and sentient machine alike.

However there are dark times ahead that will put to the test their faith and resolve, as the forces of darkness and corrupting evil gather once more to spell doom to all races, and conquer the land of this world.

But in their most desperate hour, heroes arise, beings of good and light, that will bring righteous fire and fury to their dark foes.

This is the story of one of these unlikely heroes, of a mighty beast of legends and tales, the story of the beast known by the name of Hellhound.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

In a cold night on the Malinovka plains a Leopard 1 cruised on towards the nearest town of Province, he was on a quest to gather information from fellow acquaintances and friends on the movements of a gang of fugitives, he held a slow but steady pace to maintain his energy and enjoy the view the night sky full of stars and constellations provided.

"What a lovely sight" he mumbled to himself, he continued down the small dirt path. "I'd love to share this with you Saralla"

His thoughts were invaded by the image of his wife, a beautiful slim ISU-152 with curvy lines, extremely rare purple/violet colored eyes and a heart of gold. "My beautiful Saralla".

While the Leopard drove on deep in thoughts and fond memories about the female, a silent hawk watched from far above him, so far not even his enhanced senses could pick it up, an U-2 Dragonlady, operating in the stratosphere yet following every movement the medium tank did.

"This is Nighthawk, no changes on target's heading" a female voice emerged from the aircraft's nose, her eyes were located on the cockpit area and had a protective tinted visor on them. 'Roger that Nighthawk, continue with the mission" a voice on her radio replied.

The Leopard 1 came to a halt when he saw the farmlands a couple of miles away, he realized he had to check himself on the windmill checkpoint, so he proceeded to slowly drive towards it, and within a few minutes he reached the checkpoint, a single dug in T110E3 and a human companion were the ones guarding it, the heavy TD wasn't paying much attention and instead was focused on solving a crossword puzzle while his human companion watched the small battery powered TV.

"Excuse me" The Leopard 1 made his presence known, the heavy TD shifted his brown eyes from the word puzzle towards the Leopard. "What can i help you?"

"I was looking to check in so i don't get any unwanted trouble" the Leo 1 replied. "Fair enough, hey Mike! Get our guests' info"

The human, a teenager of no more than 17 years old rose up from his chair, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the nearby table and walked towards the Leopard 1. "Here sir give me your full name, model, motive of the visit and a way to contact you"

The Leopard 1 nodded and lessened his suspension a bit, lowering himself to the teenager's level. "Name's Hans Hellsing, I'm quite obviously a Leopard 1, and I've come to take a shortcut to Province while at the same time visiting an acquaintance of mine" he replied. "Oh and here's my number in case you need to contact me" he took the pen with one of his antennas and jotted the number on the paper.

The T110E3 felt uneasy, his instincts screaming at him that this Leopard 1 would bring misfortunes into the land, his land, he shifted his weigh on his suspension and mustered the mental strength to formulate a daring question. "Excuse me Mr. Hellsing, but by any chance, did you serve in the Great War?" That question caught Hans a bit off, his piercing dark green eyes shifted from the teenager to the heavy TD, meeting his eyes. "Yes. I did"

The T110E3 for a couple of seconds froze while staring at Hans's eyes, the eyes of a vicious apex predator, then shifted his gaze away, visibly shaken, though the human teenager had been oblivious to this small exchange. "I'll continue my way, thanks for the hospitality"

As soon as Hans continued his way the heavy TD sighed in relief. "At least he was civil"

"What do you mean Sawyer?" Asked Mike, the T110E3 human companion, and revealing said TD's name. "We just witnessed the arrival of a beast, let's hope for the best".

Province was a peaceful commercial town just a few miles away from the Malinovkan farmlands, booming with nocturnal life, it was the region's commercial hub, traders from all over the region came there to exchange goods and services, the town also had an adjacent airstrip that allowed for small and medium sized aircraft to land and refuel or socialize. In one of the edges of the town was located a workshop that dealt with complementary add ons for combat vehicles like guidance systems and custom optics, inside of it a female ISU-152 sat still while a female human dressed in a lab coat mounted a new experimental rangefinder.

"There we go, how does it feels now?" Asked the human.

"Well i can see farther now, thank you Dr. Zweig" replied the TD, making the human blush a bit. "It's okay Saralla you can call me by my name, we're friends after all".

Saralla nodded, letting off the formalities. "I appreciate it Natalie".

Natalie Zweig stood there looking at the mid-rear part of the TD, there were some areas wider than the last time they met. "Have you been eating a bit too much?"

Saralla was a bit confused so she answered her question. "Not really, why do you ask?"

"Well i can't help but notice certain signs" she replied and paused, making Saralla blush and then asking. "When are you telling him?"

Saralla knew she couldn't fool Natalie so she was honest with her friend. "I realized a week ago when i felt sick and weak, and continued like that for a couple of days, then Lucia told me she suspected I was carrying".

Natalie pursed her lips and considered her next question. "Are you going to tell him?".

"Eventually" she replied. "I don't want to overburden him, he's already too...volatile since the last incident"

"Did he hurt you?" Natalie asked, Saralla frowned. "No not at all, he'd rather die than to hurt me, but he did snap a couple of times at Lucia or at Griffon".

"I see, well Sara i hope he sorts out whatever trouble he has so he can raise the child..." Before she could finish she was interrupted. "Children, two of them".

"Any names?" Natalie asked to which Saralla swung her barrel side to side. "I haven't decided".

"Well Sara, anything you might need you know you can come to my workshop any time any day" Natalie said in a supportive tone.

"Why thank you" Saralla replied and then drove towards the exit. "I'll drop the payment for the optics tomorrow when my Husband comes"

With that Saralla left the workshop and departed towards the small house that she was lent by her friend Lucia, the house itself was small enough to accommodate a single vehicle comfortably, or a human couple, it had all the accommodations needed for Saralla to stay for a couple of weeks, but she wouldn't need to stay for long, she peered through the bedroom's window to see the spectacular display of midnight beauty under the night sky, she shed a single tear of longing, longing to be reunited once more with her husband, the beast known as the Hellhound.


	3. Chapter 2

**This took more time than i had imagined but at last here it is**

 **as usual read, review and enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The Black Legion, a massive swarm of death and hatred, genetically engineered to be the deadliest killing machines, trained both physically and mentally to be the strongest fighting force to roam the planet, the last Great War saw the legion meet their end after the siege of Krair, their home.

The siege of Krair was a deadly battle that lasted for about two months, the fortress island of Krair was assaulted by a combined force of the allies in order to remove the thorn in the side of the allied counteroffensive, during the Siege the legion lost 90% of their numbers and the few remaining forces managed to escape the fortress and disappear, not without first committing one of the worst acts of war crimes, the detonation of a 20 Kilotons nuclear device to cover their escape, the blast annihilated the allied forces completely and crippled all electronic means of communication out of the island, the legend tells that one day the Black Legion will return to bring death to all living beings.

* * *

The dunes of El Halluf desert were quiet, Angela slowly crested one, carefully dropping down the slope and then driving towards the town that for the past few months she'd come to call home, she was a Tiger II painted entirely grey, her eyes were blue, she also had an emblem painted on her turret, a military rank insignia, Company Captain, under her command were the lives of a hundred humans and vehicles.

Angela drove towards a house big enough for several vehicles, she heard a lot of yelling so she decided to wait outside.

"THEY ARE STILL KIDS"

"AND THEY'RE TRAINED TO FIGHT!"

"BUT THEY ARE STILL ROOKIES! THEY WON'T LAST A MINUTE AGAINST A COHESIVE FIGHTING FORCE!"

"THEY WILL, THEY'VE BEEN TRAINING FOR YEARS NOW!"

"THEY'RE NOT READY!"

"ENOUGH!"

From the building an E-50M drove out, sweating and with an angered expression, Angela came towards him and stopped. "Griff, something wrong?"

"Sometimes i wish your father was not this stubborn" he replied as he leaned closer to the Tiger II. "The new blood is just too new, those kids are hardly a day over the age requirement and just are too green".

"Inexperienced" said Angela. "I guess training can only prepare them for so much..."

"Exactly, but your father doesn't seems to get it, and if the latest reports are true...never mind I'm just too altered" Griffon said, letting an exhausted sigh out. "Angela you do understand my concerns right?"

She nodded "I guess since the great war he has had this... Feeling something was going to happen".

"I'm going to travel north to visit a friend... And see if i can enlist his expertise" Griffon said with a bit of doubt, Angela raised an eyebrow and asked hesitantly. "...could i...come with you?"

Griffon wasn't expecting that from her and instead asked. "What about your company... Or your father...?"

"I'll leave the depcom in charge and father... Well I'll figure something out." She replied sheepishly. "Besides there's nothing to do in this empty desert."

"Point taken." Griffon then turned towards his garage. "I'll leave tomorrow at 0800 hours, be ready if you want to come."

Angela nodded and then they parted ways, each heading for their respective garages.

* * *

Hans continued to drive down the road towards Province, he was tired and wanted to just rest so he began looking for a tree to sit comfortably below and doze off, he found one that sheltered him from rain if it rained and also covered most of his profile, he laid on his belly, lowering his suspension and feeling the grass beneath him, he closed his eyes and attempted to doze off but he was interrupted by a slightly deep voice. "You're worried".

Hans opened one of his eyes to meet the individual who spoke, another Leopard 1 painted in black with reptile like blood red eyes.

"What do you want Night?" Hans asked to the entity.

"I need you to relax a bit, your emotions are conflicting with your wellbeing and that in turns hurts me" the entity replied. "I know you miss Saralla and I know you're worried but please Hans"

Hans remained silent for a moment before speaking. "Night, do you even know what i feel for that woman? What my emotions for her are?" He asked with a bit of anger.

"Oh yes i do, in case you did not know i too can feel emotions" replied the entity. "I'm not just a blood lusting beast, i do have my feelings and emotions".

"Then you understand why I've been like this" replied Hans.

"It is not good for both of us, especially you" said Night. "Do as i say, relax, and let go".

Hans remained silent for some seconds, then spoke. "You're right". He closed his eye again and tried to relax, Night just sat there looking before just vanishing back into his mind.

The next morning Hans woke up very early before sunrise, he had to get back on track if he wanted to reach his destination and hopefully get some time with his beloved wife, he drove down the road at a steady pace, he saw the first signs of his destination as the dirt road became a paved highway with two channels, a few nonmilitary vehicles casually driving past, some passing him very cautiously, then a rippling blade sound invaded the air, to his left in the distance there was a massive flying shape, an MH-53 cargo helicopter, soaring above presumably headed the same way as Hans, gradually the sound dissipated as the distance between the Leopard and the helo grew larger, Hans decided to speed up a little but had to come to a halt after coming to a checkpoint, guarded by nothing but a pair of humans and a Panzer IV.

Hans patiently waited until the car in front of him passed, when his turn came he simply drove forwards and was asked to fill a form, he was given a pen like the last time and he just gave every information the form asked for and gave it to the human.

"Welcome to Province Mr. Hellsing" with that he was let through and continued his way.

In the meantime in the town of Province Saralla found herself in the living room of the house that she was temporarily residing in, her mind drifting in thoughts such as how she was going to give the news to her husband, or how she could celebrate his return, or how much time he would stay before eventually leaving for another job.

* * *

Saralla waited patiently at the porch, trying to make out the very distinctive shape of the Leopard 1, a few minutes passed until she finally spotted the greyish shape in the road ahead, her heart pounding with emotion and her engine revving up, Hans felt the same way and as soon as he closed the gap on her they were sharing one long passionate kiss and a hug.

"I missed you so much!" They said to each other almost at the same time and resumed hugging each other.

"Sara, you gained some weight in my absence?" Hans asked after noticing she had physically changed a bit, Saralla giggled to the comment and went into the house. "Come on Hans, come in".

In the living room there were the two vehicles reconnecting and sharing what they had gone through in the past couple of months without each other. "Hans, i talked with my parents"

Hans was taken aback, as Saralla did not maintain the healthiest of relationships with her parents. "Oh? And what did they say?"

"They want to move on the past, they decided to approve our relationship and recognize you as my rightful husband" explained Saralla, her mother in particular had been putting so much effort in reconciling with her.

"That's great!" Hans said out loud. "

Are they aware I'm...uhh...you know, that one name I'm not proud of?" He asked and she replied with a nod.

Saralla thought for a moment, thinking of how was she going to give him the news, that she was carrying his offspring inside her womb.

"Hey...Sara?"

"Sara?"

"Saralla Nightingale are you there?"

"Oh sorry I spaced out for a moment without realizing" she said, Hans just chuckled.

"I must ask this Hans as i need to know" Saralla said, making Hans raise an eyebrow. "What is it my love?"

"Are you willing to build a family with me?" She asked blushing wildly red, he just came closer to her and whispered. "Without a doubt".

Saralla smiled at him and began to spill the beans. "I'm glad of it, because you're going to be a father".

"What?" Hans thought she was teasing him. "You're joking right?"

"Not in the slightest" she replied with a wide smile in her face, Hans felt a mixture of emotions, but mainly happiness. "Saralla... That means... You're carrying"

She nodded and then said. "Since a couple of months ago".

The entity that lived alongside Hans's consciousness chuckled to himself as he manifested beside Hans, startling Saralla and making her drive backwards instinctively. "Easy there Mrs. Hellsing I'm just here to congratulate you"

"T..thanks... I guess...you are?" She calmly asked.

"I'm Nightmare, come on Sara you don't remember me?" The entity replied and she relaxed herself.

"I didn't know you could manifest like this... You caught me off guard" She said while blushing herself.

"Night, is there something wrong?" Asked Hans and the entity nodded. "I didn't want to worry you on your way here but, you've been followed".

"Followed? Why?" He asked. Nightmare shrugged as the motives currently alluded him.

"It's an U-2 by the way" Nightmare said, Hans sighed, a spy plane following him around, absolutely fantastic.

"I suggest pretending it doesn't exists, until we know more of their possible intentions" suggested Saralla, exchanging looks with the two Leopards.

"So be it then" replied Hans. "So my lovely Saralla, want to go out for a date with me?"

Saralla smiled and gladly accepted while Nightmare just rolled his eyes in annoyance and vanished back into his own realm.

* * *

Meanwhile in the region of Antarctica in the hidden underground Scharze Sonne compound, a fortress of the Black Legion and the lair of a sinister individual, commander Alastor Blackstone, a Type 5 super heavy tank, leader of the legion and a cunning strategist, he was currently located in one of the deepest levels in the fortress, a genetic laboratory with different types of equipment, computers and medical implements, he was attempting once more to alter the genetic composition of the baseline DNA samples in order to expand the capabilities of further recruits, trying to mimic the genetic code of one of his subordinates and psychic slave, a beautiful Leopard 1 oddly similar to his archenemy Hans Hellsing, sharing many features like the piercing dark green color or the bond with a demonic entity, but unlike Hans, this Leopard was female, Alastor chuckled to himself as he remembered who he had under his control, a direct descendant of a greater demon king of the ancient times.

Alastor controlled his super army by psychic means while amplified by the use of technology salvaged from the past age of technological development, it helped him greatly to keep in line his regiments, and also to keep strong willed individuals subdued, individuals like the female Leopard 1, who was well aware of her uncontrollable actions, thus inflicting grave mental wounds on her psyche, being forced against her will to commit atrocities far beyond imaginable, and with her under control so was the entity within her, struggling against the mental chains but generally subdued to obedience.

"Ah… another failure" said Alastor while staring at the failed DNA sample on the computer screen, he pursed his lips for a moment, thinking what could he possibly need in order to get successful results. "Doesn't matters, in time it will be successful"

Alastor then abandoned the laboratory and headed towards his quarters, to plan his next incursion into neutral territory.

"I am close to achieving what my predecessor could not, I must not fail, I must not falter, I must kill the other Hellsing"


End file.
